


【DV】观看4D电影需谨慎（PWP一发完）

by shinan1988



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinan1988/pseuds/shinan1988
Summary: 本来想赶在七夕发的结果没赶上，合家欢傻屌文，一家三口看4D电影的温馨故事，虽然最后还是doi了起来2333





	【DV】观看4D电影需谨慎（PWP一发完）

  


  
作为一个经常需要刀尖舔血的恶魔猎人，但丁比普通人更加享受平凡的日常生活，披萨圣代，花花公子上的封面女郎，还有瘫在椅子上发呆都是他的最爱。今天也是如此，一个普通的工作日的晚上，他和往常一样无所事事地在事务所消磨时间，就在但丁思考着今晚该怎么度过时，事务所的大门突然被人推开。来的人是尼禄。

年轻人同手同脚地走到他的办公桌前，故作自然地拍下来三张轻飘飘的纸片。

“给你。”

但丁眨了眨眼，年轻人扔在他桌子上的纸片毫无疑问是电影票，虽然他很久没进过电影院了，这点常识还是有的。

“Kid，你大老远跑来是要请我看电影吗？”恶魔猎人歪着头调侃。其实从年轻人一进门偷瞄维吉尔的动作他就猜到了，尼禄是想邀请老父亲看电影增进一下父子感情。说起来这两父子还真有趣，明明都想拉近关系，坐在一起时却尴尬到空气都能凝固。

“谁会专门请你看电影，是Nico抽奖抽到了三张电影票，她对好莱坞大片没兴趣所以把票给我了，而且姬莉叶也不喜欢这种片子。”尼禄嘟囔着，不时偷偷看向没什么反应的维吉尔。

当然，这是说谎，其实电影票是姬莉叶帮尼禄买的，并且强行把害羞的年轻人推出家门——“尼禄，不看完电影不能回家哦。”于是尼禄只能拿着电影票来到但丁的事务所。

年轻的恶魔猎人在但丁调侃的笑意中切了一声，这种畏畏缩缩的样子真不像他，不就是看个电影吗，“别废话了，你和维吉尔今晚有空吗？”

“我当时是有空啦，就是不知道你爸有没有空。”但丁瞥了一眼自家老哥。

一直坐在沙发上看书的维吉尔放下手里的诗集，尽力无视双胞胎弟弟有些刺眼的笑容，“有空。”言简意赅，虽然年长者冷淡的脸上依旧看不出什么表情。

但丁差点没憋住笑出声，他哥明明超高兴的好不好还硬装出面瘫脸，话说维吉尔和他一样好久没看过电影了吧。但丁还记得小时候母亲会带他们去看歌剧和电影，结果他和维吉尔每次都会因为看什么而吵起来，他喜欢刺激的动作电影而维吉尔更喜欢无聊老套的歌剧，搞到最后两个人打起来哪边都去不成……

炎热的八月入夜后依旧热的过分，伴随着滚滚热浪，斯巴达一家三口开车来到了位于红墓市中心的高档影院，当但丁推开电影院大门，吸到第一口人类文明带来的冷气时，忍不住在心底感叹——他永远喜欢人界。

这间城市重建后新建的电影院走了高档路线，又因为是工作日的关系，看电影的人寥寥无几。姬莉叶为他们选的电影是比较大众化的好莱坞大片，超级英雄拯救世界那型，就算没有什么观影经验也能很快看下去。

“老哥，爆米花。”但丁第一时间买好可乐和爆米花，并将满满一桶几乎溢出来的焦糖爆米花塞在维吉尔怀里，无视年长者微皱的眉头塞到对方嘴里一颗，“尝一尝，这可是看电影的必备品。”

甜到发腻的焦糖味在斯巴达之子嘴里炸开，独属于人类的味道让还有些不适应的维吉尔微微皱眉，他停了一下才咽下嘴里的爆米花，心想这种幼稚的食物大概只有但丁这个白痴会喜欢，正当年长者想将怀里的垃圾食品直接丢掉时，尼禄有点期待的眼神让他停下了手。

“……进去吧。”维吉尔默默收回手，重新拿好怀里的爆米花桶。

三人来到放映厅坐好，维吉尔拿着爆米花坐在中间，两边是但丁和尼禄。年长者学着但丁戴上入口处工作人员发放的眼镜，然后被眼前莫名的重影搞到一头雾水，戴着这种遮挡视线的东西怎么看电影？

“放轻松，这叫3D眼镜。”但丁伸了个懒腰，虽然他也是第一次看3D电影，但该有的常识还是有的，谁让他认识三位喜好电影的女士呢。

随着荧幕亮起，整个影院进入一片黑暗，无聊的片头过后电影正式开始。剧情是相当套路的超级英雄拯救世界，一个充满正义感的年轻人偶然得到超能力并打到反派的故事。剧情渐入佳境后，荧幕上的超级英雄终于遇到了第一个敌人，随着反派的重拳狠狠击向主角，看的好好的但丁突然被什么东西锤了一下后腰。

“靠，这是什么！”恶魔猎人差点没跳起来，扭头四望，结果发现是椅子袭击了自己。

“能不能别叫了，这个叫4D电影，周围环境会随着剧情跟观影者互动。”尼禄一脸无语的解释着，“维吉尔也就算了，你到底多久没进过电影院了。”

其实和自己老哥差不多脱离时代的恶魔猎人无话可说。他挪挪屁股让后背离椅子远一点，扭头看向从电影开始就没说过话的维吉尔。

黑暗中的年长者被3D眼镜遮住了半张脸，怀里还抱着爆米花，与这种轻松氛围不同的是维吉尔线条僵硬的唇角和肌肉紧绷的手臂。

完了，他哥在生气。

就在但丁想说点什么转移维吉尔的注意力时，随着荧幕上的超级英雄再一次被BOSS打飞，恶魔猎人的屁股也再次挨了椅子一拳，这下连他都快生气了，更别说回归人界后第一次来看电影的维吉尔。这该死的4D电影到底有什么毛病，他们是来看电影的还是来被椅子揍的！

“Vergil……”

但丁紧紧盯着他哥不敢挪走一秒钟视线，双胞胎的默契让他知道维吉尔已经在爆炸边缘了。黑暗中年长者眉头紧皱的模样让但丁胆战心惊，他哥千万别在电影院里暴走啊，他们真的没钱赔给电影院了！

“我靠！真帅！你们看见了吗，刚才反派那招激光炮也太炫酷了吧！”尼禄明显没有觉察到旁边的暗潮涌动，一个人看得津津有味，不时从维吉尔那边抓起一把爆米花塞进嘴里。

“我说……老哥……”但丁咽了口口水，荧幕上超级英雄和反派BOSS打的有多激烈，他们身上就跟着挨了多少下，整个椅子晃得像长出两条腿一样，更别提偶尔还要被喷一脸的水雾，说真的，维吉尔能坚持到现在还没发怒简直是个奇迹，“要不咱们先出去一下？”

维吉尔扭头看向但丁，灰蓝色的瞳孔隔着黑色镜片晦暗不明，但其中暗含的情绪让恶魔猎人冷汗直冒，他哥绝对是在生气——这样下去不行！

但丁一把抓住维吉尔的手，强行把对方从椅子里拽起来，扔下爆米花桶和眼镜。还好今天不是周末，影厅里空空荡荡没人注意到他们，“我们去个厕所。”他冲尼禄喊了一声，就冲冲忙忙拉着维吉尔往外跑，但丁是真害怕了——怕维吉尔暴走。

于是恶魔猎人拉着面无表情的哥哥一路直奔厕所，因为电影还在放映中男厕所里空无一人，这间高档电影院的厕所很配得起票价，干净整洁没什么异味。

“嘘，嘘，老哥，放轻松，这就是个电影。”同样是第一次看4D电影的恶魔猎人擦了擦额头被吓出来的冷汗，一边努力思考怎么才能让怒火中烧的维吉尔消消气，一边干笑着转移话题，“其实我也是第一次看4D电影，没想到现在的人类这么有自虐倾向，哈哈……”

“收起你的傻笑吧。”一直没说话的维吉尔叹了口气，避开但丁的视线，刚刚被椅子突然袭击时他差点本能地唤出幻影剑，毕竟在魔界度过的漫长岁月让年长者对外界的攻击极度敏感，可他最终还是忍住了，“我知道这是电影，我只是有点……还没习惯。”

兄长半垂的眼睑在灯光下留下大片阴影，微微颤动的银色眼睫像小刷子一样挠着但丁的心，看着这样的维吉尔，但丁突然不想回去看电影了。

“其实我也不喜欢看电影，要不咱们干点其他事情消磨时间吧。”但丁想了想，半跪下身子，用脸颊蹭了蹭维吉尔的大腿，“试试厕所隔间？”

维吉尔冷着脸看向一脸期待的同胞弟弟，感觉自己永远跟不上对方的脑回路。不过但丁贴在他胯部的脸颊意外柔软，反正只是消磨时间……

“那就让我看看你的本事。”年长者俯视着半跪在脚下的弟弟，声线一如既往的冷傲。

但丁轻笑了一声，他哥真是太小看他了，不过离电影结束至少还有一个小时，他们有的是时间。双子中的弟弟用脸颊蹭了蹭哥哥的要害部位，随后抬起头，故意放缓速度，咬着维吉尔的皮裤拉链一点点向下拉，随着金属制品的下滑，年长者半勃的阴茎啪的一声弹在但丁脸上，顶端分泌出的粘液溅上但丁的胡茬。

“哇哦，真空。”但丁吹了声口哨，他哥和他一样没有穿内裤的习惯。

“比起说话，你的嘴巴不如干点更重要的——”维吉尔的话还没说完，敏感的龟头便被但丁一口吞进嘴里，突然袭来的湿热感让维吉尔下意识拽住弟弟的银发，喘息着挺腰进得更深，“嗯……很好，就是这样。”

但丁借着这股力道一口气将嘴里的阴茎含到最深，收紧喉咙，用咽部的肌肉夹住维吉尔抖个不停的老二，同时舌尖沿着根部的脉络缓缓舔舐，随着但丁大力吸吮的动作，年长者的喘息声变得越来越长，原本半勃的阴茎在但丁嘴里彻底勃起，不断分泌出带着浓厚麝香味的前列腺液。

或许是在公共场合乱搞让维吉尔有点紧张，总之今天的年长者比平时还要敏感许多，但丁只是深喉了几下又动了动舌头，就让嘴里的肉棒一下下搏动着差点冲过顶峰，于是他恶趣味地停下动作，后退了一些，吐出嘴里胀大到发红的阴茎，离开前故意舔了舔沾满透明粘液的铃口。

“Vergil，有这么舒服吗，你都快射了。”但丁抓着手里的肉棒，从根部缓慢向上撸动，直到手指虚虚圈住龟头，整根阴茎因为沾满口水的缘故在灯光下闪闪发亮，饱满的顶端不断泌出的前列腺液宛如眼泪一般沿着胀起的血管下滑，色气到可怕。

“……一般般。”维吉尔压下到口的喘息，居高临下地评价道。

“哦，看来我还不够努力。”但丁耸了耸肩，突然用力将大腿发软的维吉尔翻了个身，让对方趴在隔间的门上。

“注意声音，老哥，咱们可是在公共场所。”但丁笑了笑，一把将维吉尔半褪的裤子扯到脚踝，露出兄长苍白到发亮的臀肉，然后双手用力分开紧闭的臀瓣，藏在臀肉间的入口经过他最近的不懈耕耘已经进了状态，此刻正在饥渴地不断翕合着。

可惜无论他哥精神上有多么适应，半魔的体质都让维吉尔的肉穴紧到过分，每次做爱都像开发处子一样麻烦，但丁试探性的伸出手指戳了戳，淡粉色的入口紧紧夹住他的手指，而但丁又没有随身带润滑剂的习惯。不过这可难不倒传奇恶魔猎人，但丁用力掰开维吉尔的臀瓣，直接将舌头舔上淡色的褶皱。

“Dante！”年长者被穴口传来的湿润感吓了一跳，刚想要回头便被探入体内的湿滑肉块搞到腿软，柔软湿热的活物在他体内来回滑动，不断侵入紧闭的粘膜之间，支撑身体的修长双腿随着舌尖的抽送颤抖地越来越厉害，“够，够了……直接进来……”

“不要急啊老哥，咱们的时间还挺多的。”但丁故意在舌尖抽送间小声说话，让呼吸不时吹进维吉尔敏感的穴口，随着但丁的动作，代表着情动的透明淫液渐渐从维吉尔体内涌出，沿着线条优美的两条大腿下滑，又被但丁的舌头截住，重新送回体内。

维吉尔被舔得两腿打颤，上半身为了支撑身体只能紧靠在厕所的门板上，但丁几乎将整张脸埋在他屁股里，像只大狗一样不知节制地舔来舔去，无论是外侧的褶皱还是甬道深处的前列腺，每一处都有被湿滑的舌头好好照顾到，而年长者一直在射精边缘的粗大阴茎随着但丁的动作一下下蹭在木质门板上，留下一串淫靡的水痕。

但丁可以感觉到自家老哥的两条大长腿在不停打颤，臀肉随着舌尖的抽动颤个不停，又紧又热的甬道不断泌出湿滑的肠液，不断剧烈收缩着。他哥快被他舔射了，这个认知让但丁喉咙发紧，老二硬在裤子里憋得发疼，他也快忍不下去了。

“Vergil，忍住声音。”恶魔猎人站起身，将自己困了许久的阴茎解放出来，放在维吉尔臀缝间摩擦，同时低头吻了吻他哥发红的耳畔，“别忘了咱们是在厕所里，随时会有人来。”

伴随着话音，但丁将龟头抵上湿漉漉的穴口，又亲了亲维吉尔因为紧张而绷紧的后颈，然后，恶魔猎人笑着将自己的肉棒一口气捅进肉穴的最深处，愉悦地看着他哥瞬间拱起背脊，猛地用手捂住嘴巴好阻止声音外泄。

“对，就是这样，不然外面会听到声音的。你也不想被普通人类发现吧？”但丁凑近维吉尔耳边，咬着兄长发红的耳垂轻声说，随着他的话音，甬道里又软又热的穴肉痉挛着缠上肉棒，原本紧窒的肉穴随着但丁的插入被彻底捅开，当龟头抵到前列腺时，年长者呜咽着并拢双腿，将他夹得更紧，结果反倒是但丁差点因为太过舒爽而呻吟出声。

维吉尔紧紧捂着自己的嘴巴，被压在门板上的姿势让他看不到但丁的表情，随着但丁大力摆腰的动作，粗大的阴茎整根抽出，在他还没来得及反应时就再次整根插入，激烈地快感沿着脊柱窜向大脑，让维吉尔眼前一片空白。与此同时，囊袋拍打在臀肉上的啪啪声在空无一人的洗手间里清晰可闻，年长者在让人头皮发麻地快感中挣扎着回神，如果这时候有人进来，傻子都会发现他们在干什么！突然冒出的危机感让维吉尔咬着牙抬起脚，狠狠跺向后方的但丁。

“蠢货，小声点！”

“嘶，我知……”小腿上传来的剧痛让但丁倒抽了一口凉气，他哥就不怕他疼软了吗，银发的猎人停下动作，正想保证自己会注意声音，下一秒，洗手间的门猛地被人推开了。

“Dante？你们在里面吗？”

原来是等了许久还不见他们回去的尼禄，年轻人终于忍不住出来找失踪的两位长辈了。

随着尼禄靠近的脚步声，但丁头皮一麻差点直接射出来，这不能怪他，谁让他哥突然把他夹得死紧，那力道简直能帮普通人类男性绝育了。

维吉尔在绝对的沉默中默默扭头，凌厉的眼神中一切不言而喻，可眼角因为快感而透出的绯红让年长者的杀伤力降了大半，但丁咽了口口水，疼到极致也爽到极致的阴茎瞬间又胀大了一圈。

抱歉了老哥，这谁忍得住啊。但丁眨眨眼，用眼神传达着自己的无奈，同时腰部缓慢后撤，将胀大到极限的老二缓缓抽出，只留头部含在殷红的穴口里，然后双手抓住维吉尔下意识闪躲的胯骨，不容置疑地再次推进到最深处，用龟头顶开痉挛的内壁，直到抵上前列腺，然后刻意地在那一点研磨。

湿热紧致的穴肉紧紧咬住但丁又粗又热沉甸甸的老二，就像吸吮母乳的幼崽一样一张一合。年长者在绝望中夹紧双腿，死死捂住嘴巴的双手用力到指节发白，可喉咙深处依旧无法避免得泄出一丝颤音。他要被尼禄发现了，被自己的儿子发现他正含着一根阴茎爽到流水，这个事实像巨浪一样袭向年长者，将一直徘徊在顶峰的维吉尔彻底推过顶点，随着但丁配合地再次挺腰，抵在敏感点的龟头猛地戳进最深处，将紧绷的小腹顶出一块凸起。年长的斯巴达之子眼前一片空白，无人抚慰的阴茎在灭顶的快感中射出大量精液，射在了隔间的门板上。

“不在厕所吗？那俩老家伙跑哪去了？”结果厕所外的年轻人只是扫视了一眼并没有进来，嘀咕了一声后便转身离开了，关门的声音恰好掩住了维吉尔高潮时的呻吟。

“老哥，你儿子走了哦？”但丁亲了亲还在失神中的维吉尔，对方瘫软的身体全靠他的支撑才没滑到地上。

恶魔猎人强行装出来的游刃有余也到了极限，其实他早就爽得头皮发麻，好几次差点忍不住叫出声来，谁让维吉尔淫荡的穴肉把他夹得那么紧，吞吃他的力道简直要把魂都吸走了，为了不发出声音引回尼禄，但丁克制着自己的速度，可每一下抽插都用上了十二分力气，阴茎仿佛利刃破开黄油一样顶开高潮中痉挛的内壁，在几下狠狠地深插后，但丁抵在兄长的前列腺上射精了，过于浓稠的精液甚至将年长者的小腹顶起一片凸起。

\--------------------

“你们到底干什么去了，电影都快完了。刚刚厕所里也没人。”尼禄不满地看着冲冲赶回来的两位斯巴达之子，手里抱着空了大半的爆米花桶，显然被放鸽子惹得不太高兴。

但丁干笑了两声，他看了看依旧面无表情其实更生气了的维吉尔，决定还是自己来背这个黑锅。“我突然想吃圣代，就拉着维吉尔去门口的冷饮店了。”

年轻人狐疑地盯着但丁，总觉着自己又被耍了一通，不过但丁和维吉尔至少赶上了电影结局，这个家族之夜还不算太失败。尼禄把手里仅剩的一点爆米花塞给维吉尔，小声抱怨着，“让你们不早点回来，爆米花快被我一个人吃光了。”

于是三位斯巴达后裔看完了这场温馨的4D电影——但丁和维吉尔刚好错过了最终决战，没再被4D椅子折磨。至于恶魔猎人回家后有没有被他哥当成壁挂，那就是另一回事了。

END


End file.
